Drago's Return
by Dragon Killez
Summary: (This is the second book of the Drago series do not read until book 1 is finished) Drago is trapped in a cryopod in space for a thousand years he descends to his home and crashes his pod was opened by Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker, and Captain Rex his story and adventure continues on
1. Chapter 1

Drago's Return

Chapter 1

Anakin and Ahsoka we're exploring the planet of Gale with Clone Captain Rex and a squadron of snow troopers.

"Master what are we looking for?" Ahsoka asked Anakin looked back at her "We're trying to find a village remember" Ahsoka looked back at Rex and yelled "Can you search for beacons or something to help us Rex?" Rex searched his backpack "Yes, General" as Rex was searching for a signal an object fell out of the sky Anakin then ran to the object "Rex! What is it?" Anakin asked Rex, Ahsoka, and the troopers followed behind "Sir it appears to be an escape pod" Ahsoka looked at Anakin and said "Open it up boys" two troopers ran up to the pod and took out cutting tools and as soon as they started cutting the hatch went flying and hit two troopers and killed them Anakin and Ahsoka activated their lightsabers and went to check it out in side was a young male in his early twenty's and was dressed in Old Republic clothing "Master, He's human" Ahsoka said with a confused tone in her voice "Rex, check his life signs" Anakin commanded Rex nodded and took out a device from his pack and stepped into the pod and started scanning then all of the sudden the man's hand grabbed Rex's neck then got up and walked out "Where am I and what year is it?!" the man demanded Ahsoka and Anakin was surprised and Anakin finally said "Let Rex go and we'll tell you" the man dropped the trooper and Rex got up and pulled out his blaster pistols "Who are you?" Ahsoka asked, the man looked at her and said "I...I don't remember" Anakin looked at him and said "The year is 22 BBY" the man looked surprised then ran back into the pod and grabbed something then fell to the ground on his knees and whispered "Darash my dear sister what happened to you" Anakin looked at what he was holding and it was a padawans braid of hair "Darash was a friend?" the man looked up with tears in his eyes and said "My sister" Ahsoka walked up to him and said "I'm sorry for..." then all of the sudden she backed away quickly and activated her lightsaber "He's got a lightsaber master" Ahsoka exclaimed Anakin then activated his lightsaber as well "Jedi or Sith?" Anakin asked, the man stood up and he put the braid on his lightsaber and said "Neither, I am the former apprentice of the most powerful Jedi in the galaxy" Anakin look curious "Who was your master" the man took out his lightsaber and a second one "Revan" Anakin was surprised and said "Y-Your Revan's padawan Drago Fire Soul" the man walked over to Anakin and towered over him and said "Yes" Ahsoka was confused "Uhm master who's Drago?" Anakin looked at Ahsoka and said "He is a Mandalorian Revanist he was Revans apprentice, but I do not know who Darash is" Rex looked at Anakin and said "Sir, there's a snow storm coming" Drago looked at them all "I'll take you to my home, if it's still there".

Two hours have passed and they reached Drago's old home "Ah, home sweet home" Drago said with a sigh of relief "It's kinda small" Rex said from the sqaudron of troopers Drago looked back and smirked "It's bigger than you think" Drago then walked inside and turned on the lights then a black blade went to Drago's neck he acted quickly and activated the two lightsabers he had and got into a saber lock the unknown person kicked Drago back then he stummbled into Anakin and Ahsoka "I KNOW THIS PERSON!" Drago yelled the unknown person steadied their blade Drago wiped dust off of his shoulder "Hello father" Drago said the person walked up to Drago and embraced him in a freindly hug "Drago, I can't belive it's you" the person said outloud "Father what happened when i was gone?" Drago asked his father grabbed his shoulder and said "Peace my son" Drago smirked "Uh who's this?" Ahsoka asked "This is my father Drogun he helped me be who I was years ago and now" Anakin looked at Drogun "Your a Jedi, Sith?" Drogun laughed "Not anymore master skywalker" Anakin was a bit skiddish when he said his name because Anakin didn't tell Drago his name "How do you know my name?" Anakin asked Drogun laughed and sat down "I once was the Immortal Emperor's right hand man so he shared his power with me, but since his fall i've been stronger because i was still connected to him" Drago laughed "I'll always love that story" Ahsoka was sitting in a chair listening intently "That's a cool story" Ahsoka said smiling Drogun looked at Drago's lighsabers and frowned "What is it father?" Drogun looked at him "I need to talk to you alone" Ahsoka, Anakin, and Rex left the house and closed the door "Drago, don't trust the jedi" Drago was confused "Why father?" Drogun looked down then back at Drago "They killed Darash..." Drago dropped to his knees and said under his breath "No...not Darash...I WILL HAVE OUR REVENGE" Drago got up and walked out the door and saw the snow troopers we're hiding behind cover aiming at Drago "Stand down Drago" Anakin said from infront of the troopers "YOU KILLED MY SISTER!" Drago yelled raising his hand and force choking all the snow troopers Drogun walked out and said "Son stop" Drago dropped his hands dropping the troopers and turned to his father "What father?" he asked Drogun walked up to him and gave him his lightsaber then said "go find Savage Opress and his brother Maul, they will help you get revenge go to the planet Dathomir and talk to Mother Talzin" Drago bowed and turned back to Anakin, Ahsoka, and the troopers as wellas Captain Rex he smiled and swepped up the snow and ran to his fathers speeder and drove far away from them "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!" yelled Ahsoka, Drogun smiled and said "He's my son" then walked back inside the house "GET THE TROOPS READY!" yelled Anakin "Yes sir" replied Rex as the troopers we're getting on their speeders Drago was already at the spaceport as Drago walked into the spaceport and boarded a cargo ship and he went up to the bridge "Hey your not suppose to be in here" said the pilot Drago growld then threw the pilot out of the ship and took off to Dathomir.

Ten hours have passed and Drago finnally reached his destanation "now time to find this Savage and Maul" Drago said to himself he started desend to the planet below, Drago noticed a structure below and an old lady with several female warriors "well this will be good" he joked to himself as he landed the old woman walked to the ship and Drago stepped out "Mother Talzin?" Drago asked Mother Talzin bowed and said "You are?" Drago bowed back "I am Drago Tracyn Runi", Mother Talzin looked confused "Why would a Mandalorian Revanist come to Dathomir?" Drago looked around and said "I am here to see Savage Opress and Maul" Mother Talzin looked back at her warriors and called them off "Savage Opress and Maul will be here shortly I have sent one of my sisters to tell them they have a guest, would you like a refreshment? Drago walked forward and said "Thank you Mother Talzin".

Two hours have passed "Uh Mother Talzin where is Savage Opress and Maul?" he asked Drago could sence Mother Talzin's worry "They will return" she finally said then all of the sudden a masive explosion took out half of the meeting room "WHO IS IT!?" Drago yelled Mother Talzin got up quickly and said "It's the separatists" Drago was confused "WHO!?" another explosion was heard from the enterance of the building "I'll take them head on you get out of here Mother Talzin" Drago said as he took out his fathers lightsaber and his own "I give you command of my sisters" said Mother Talzin walking to a hidden passage Drago bowed "Thank you Mother Talzin" he ran to the front of the building and saw the nightsisters fighting what looked like droids, one of the droids fired at Drago he deflected it right back at the droid "FIGHT TO YOUR DYING BREATH SISTERS!" Drago yelled charging into the wave of droids red bolts went flying everywhere Drago was slashing in every direction then all of the sudden he saw droids flying from behind the wave and red blades Drago made his was to the action behind the wave "SAVAGE OPRESS AND MAUL?!" Drago yelled over top of the blaster fire "What's it to you" yelled a voice that was raspy and low "I need your help with something" Drago yelled back there was two men one had Red and Black skin and the other was taller than the other and he had Yellow and Black skin the tall man looked at Drago and growld "Calm down puppy" Drago joked the tall man forced pushed all the droids down using his rage as power after the carnage was other the two men put their lightsabers away the man in red put his hands behind his back and started walking to Drago the man had horns and metal legs "I am Maul former apprentice of the great emperor and current master of my brother Savage Opress" Drago bowed Maul was pleased "My name is Drago Tracyn Runi former apprentice of Kyr'am and Revan" he said with a respectful tone, Savage walked up to Drago and said "You are...Mandalorian?" Drago nodded "And i'm guessing your Savage Opress" Savage growled Drago smirked "Calm down puppy, we all know i'm stronger than you" Maul smirked "Let's see about that" Drago put his lightsabers on the ground so did Savage "Game on" Drago said smirking Savage threw a punch Drago dodged it easley and hit the back of Savage's neck "You must be quicker on your feet if you want to strike me" Drago said intimately Savage growld and swung fast with his fist and Drago blocked it "Good good, now practice over" Drago sweeped at Savage's legs but Savage kept standing "Ah strong in the legs you are" Drago said as he climed Savage's back and started hitting his neck and Savage went down and Drago went all out and hit him left and right up and down not missing one hit "I yeild" Savage said hidding his head with his hands "You must be quicker so your target can't get on your back ad have the advantage" Savage nodded then Drago helped him up "Interesting fighting skills" Maul said smiling Drago then picked up his lightsabers and said "I need your help killing the Jedi council" Maul looked a bit distraught "It's imposible" Drago smiled "I know a secret passage way" Savage whispered to Maul "Can we trust him brother?" Maul replied back saying "He could have killed us when he had the chance so keep your eye on him" Savage nodded "Now we just need to do is see if it's still there" Drago laughed a bit then pullled out a holocron from his pocket "Oh I forgot it was in my pocket" Drago said laughing "This is our ticket in" Maul put his hands behind his back and said with an evil grin "Good" Drago looked at him "Not really, it's I believe ancient" Savage growled and grabbed Drago by the throat then said with an angry tone "Your feeding us lies" Drago smirked and relaxed "I understand you don't trust me but I could have killed you both but I chose not to" Maul nodded then looked at Savage and said "Put him down" Savage did as he was told and let go of Drago he dropped to the ground and stood straight up and said "Dral Verd" Savage growled the exclaimed "What did you just call me!?" Maul snickered and finally said "He called you a strong warrior brother" Savage had a short temper but in the moment of war his anger will save his life "So what do you consider yourself as Sith or Jedi?" Maul asked curiously Drago looked at Maul and said "Neither, I am a Revanite" Maul then smiled "before we go to I need to rest" Maul nodded as he walked to the Temple Of The Nightsisters. 


	2. Chapter 2

Changing Paths

Chapter 2

After a couple hours of rest Drago was ready to take on the Jedi Council Maul walked up to him and said "You're going to have to do this mission on your own" Drago got up quickly being ferious "Weakling" Drago raised his hand and started force choking Maul, Savage ran to help his brother Drago saw him coming so he raised his other hand and started force choking him "You...You weaklings" Drago said under his breath he then closed both his fists and killed them both he then lowered his hands and straightened his clothes then picked up their lightsabers and put them in a ruck sack "Bloody fools" Drago started making his way to his shuttle when he was stopped by several Nightsisters "Get out of my way" Drago demanded "We cannot do that" one of the Nightsisters said Drago started getting ferious and raised both his hand and started force choking every single nightsister "Do you want to be exstinct?" Drago asked in a tone so angry it put a shiver up the Nightsisters spines they all shook their heads he lowered his hands and let them down he then boarded his ship and sat down in the pilots seat "Computer set course for Coruscant" the ship started up and lifted off the ground then the landing gear retracted into the ship the ship flew away from the planets surface.

10 hours later, Drago entered the Coruscant system he started directing his ship to the Jedi Temple landing pad he wissed pass several civilian ships then he saw the Jedi Temple "Finally, time for revenge" he said to himself he landed his ship on one of the open landing pads Clone Troopers were walking up to his ship Drago stood up and pulled his hood over his head and he opened the door "This landing pad is off limits to civilians" one of the troopers said Drago smirked and raised his hand then the troppers went flying Drago continued walking then out of nowhere an alarm was echoing thru out the entire building Drago quickened his pace and he ran pass several Jedis and Padawans he made it to the Jedi Council room, he waved his hand infront of the door and it slid open there were several Jedi's sitting in seats "Greetings Jedi today you have the pleasure to die by..." out of nowhere Drago got knocked unconscious.

Drago started coming to when he saw a face of a little green creature he tried getting free but he was bound to the wall of the room "Strong you are, but lack of stratagy" he giggled Drago began getting restless "Let me go creature" he demanded the creature walked over to the seat next to Drago "Who are you" he asked the creature jumped up on the seat "Me?, I am Yoda Grand Master of the Jedi Council" Drago got even more angry "Anger, Hatered, Sadness, understand the truth you must" Yoda put his hand up to Drago's head several images started appearing in his mind Drago then passed out, Yoda then walked out Anakin and Ahsoka were waiting out side "Why'd he try killing the Jedi Council Master Yoda?" Ahsoka asked "False information young Ahsoka" Anakin looked at Yoda and said "We should be off and join Rex" Yoda nodded "Keep watch I will".

3 years have past and Drago has been having conversations with Yoda he started trusting Drago then one day Yoda released him "Walk we shall, show you the way of the Jedi I will" Drago got up "Thank you Yoda, I would like to research on one of my old masters" Yoda looked puzzled "Many masters you had?" Drago nodded "Revan and Kyr'am" Yoda smiled "Master Kyr'am I know" Drago was excited "Really?!, I need to find out what happened" Yoda started walking thru the hall and Drago followed "Ask him yourself why not?" Drago was saddened "He is most likely dead" Yoda laughed "Dead he is not, healthy as can be he is" Drago looked at Yoda "Where?" Drago asked Yoda shook his head "Training he is, disdurb him we must not" Drago was puzzled "last time I remember he was a master" Yoda nodded to a Jedi as they walked by "Finish his Jedi training he did not" Drago stopped and said "May I ask you a question Yoda" Yoda nodded "How is it a small Jedi like yourself is a Jedi Master" Yoda chuckled "Judge me by my size do you?" Drago shook his head franticly "No thats not what I mean" Yoda smirked "You believe finding your former master will bring you more power?" Drago nodded "Strong with the force you are intelligence you need not power, find your master you must use the force to find your master" Drago bowed "Thank you my friend" Yoda then took out Drago's lightsabers "Your sister's and your father's?" Drago nodded "your lightsaber, rare it is" Drago looked at it "I need a new crystal Yoda" Yoda looked in his eyes and said "Travel to Ilum search the crystal cave there before meeting your master" Drago nodded "I would like someone to acompany me if that's not to much to ask Yoda".

Yoda nodded "Padawan Tano will acompany you" Drago's eyes went wide "Yeeee" Yoda smirked "Problem?" Drago shook his head "Good" Yoda added Drago started walking to the landing pad when he saw Ahsoka waiting for him he walked up to her and bowed "Ahsoka Tano" Ahsoka just looked at him "Sorry about what happened on Gale, it was foolish I was feed false information" Ahsoka nodded and stepped on the ship "Nice talk" he added as he stepped on the ship as well "General" two Clone troopers saluted "At ease boys" Ahsoka smiled "Uhm who are these guys?" Drago asked Ahsoka turned and smirked "Insurance" Drago laughed a bit "Mir'shed" Ahsoka quickly turned "Or'dinii" then she turned back and opened the door to the cockpit Drago was impressed then said "Mesh'la verd" Ahsoka stopped and blushed then continued walking in the cockpit, Drago sat down beside a Clone Trooper "I remember the republic troopers not being clones and their armour being more...larger" he laughed "Our light armour lets us manouver faster" the Clone beside him added Drago looked at him "What's your name trooper?" the Clone looked at Drago and said "I'm fives" Drago looked at the Clone infront of him "And yours?" the Clone looked at him and said "Commander Fox" Drago smirked "Oooooo fancy".

several hours have passed and Drago was eager to get his new crystals then a voice came on the intercom and said "Get ready for landing" the ship started rocking from side to side then a loud thud was heard underneath the ship then Ahsoka walked out of the cockpit "We're here boys" Drago stood up and opened the door then jumped out and stretched "Ahhhhhhh fresh air" Ahsoka snickered "Follow me" she started walking towards a cave Drago looked at her then started following "You'll find your crystals in there" Ahsoka said crossing her arms Drago started walking to the cave then looked over his shoulder then he walked in it was cold and dark he activated his lightsaber which provided him with a small amount of light he felt like he was deep in the cave then he closed his eyes and he could hear humming he followed then the humming stopped he opened his eyes and saw two crystals on the wall glowing black with a white trim he grabbed them then walked out of the cave and saw Ahsoka waiting for him then he walked up to her and smirked "I thought you would have left by now" Ahsoka waved her hand infront of her nose "Shut up rancor breath" Drago's smirk turned into a frown "What now?" Ahsoka added Drago shook his head "Nothing" he started walking to the ship Ahsoka was wondering why he was all of the sudden sad so she followed behind "Hey, wait a second" Drago stopped and turned around "Yeah?" he asked Ahsoka look at him in the eyes "You spoke of your sister...did she call you that?" Drago looked down "Yes, but thru my sorrow I gain stronger within the force" he looked up as a tear rolled down his face Ahsoka felt bad "I...I'm sorry for your loss" Drago kept a straight face "She was kind of like you...that's why you remind me of her" Ahsoka could feel he was lost and scared the sadness he tried to hide to not show weakness "Well...we should be off" Ahsoka added Drago nodded then they continued to the ship Fives and Fox were the first to board the ship "What kind of trooper are you?, you don't look like Fox over there" Drago asked Fives looked at him and said "I am an ARC Trooper" Drago looked impressed "And i'm guessing your more special then Fox" Fives snickered and said "Uh no were all the same except different armour and different ranks" Drago then sat next to Fives Ahsoka then boarded the ship and said "Come to the cockpit Drago" she walked to the cockpit and opened the door and walked inside Drago followed right after the door slid shut behind Drago Ahsoka hugged Drago he just stood there "Uhhhh why are you hugging me?" Ahsoka let go of him and said "Because you lost a loved one, we need to find your master right? where could he be?" Drago started thinking then he said to himself "Nathema" Ahsoka heard him "Where?" he smiled and started getting excited and yelled "NATHEMA!" Ahsoka was confused "You mean Medriaas" Drago shrugged then he sat down in the co-pilot seat Ahsoka sat down in the pilots seat Ahsoka started setting course for Medriaas they took off of Ilam's surface and exited the planets atmosphere then out of nowhere a huge ship came out of nowhere Ahsoka manouvered the ship dodging blaster fire "Separatist battle cruiser" Drago looked at the large ship "What's a separatists?" Fives came into the cockpit with Fox "They're terrorists who want nothing but to destroy the Jedi and the Republic" the ship stopped in it's tracks and was being pulled by a tractor beam "Finally some action" Fives said as he was getting his blaster pistols ready Drago didn't have time to put the crystals in his lightsaber so he took out his fathers and stood up "Let me have the first go" Drago said excitedly as he walked to the ships door there was a thud from underneath the ship then the door opened and Drago was ready he saw two droids with blaster then he activated his lightsaber a bright crimson blade started materalizing "RUN JEDI!" one of the droids exclaimed as they ran away Drago ran after them he lifted one up using the force and he threw his lightsaber at the other droid slicing it in half he pulled the other droid closer to him "Who's ship is this?" Drago asked, the droid was freaking out and said "General Grevious!" Drago smirked then said "Thank you" and he slliced it in half Ahsoka walked out and looked at Drago "Did you find out who's ship this is" Drago turned around and looked at Ahsoka "Who's General Grevious?" Ahsoka looked around "He dosen't know we're Jedi so we have an advantage to ambush him, Fives, Fox hide the droids" Fives and Fox grabbed the two dead droids and hid them then all four of them found a hidding spot Drago then quickly switched crystal in his lightsaber then the door to their right opened up then they saw a mechanical man with two droids with electro staffs they started walking to Ahsoka and Drago's ship "Search the ship I need to know if it's Jedi" the two droids walked walked on the ship then Drago, Ahsoka, Fives, and Fox walked thru the door the mechanical man came out of and they started making their way to the bridge they sneaked past several droids then they reached the bridge door "Fives and Fox you take the left side, Drago and I will take the right" Ahsoka whispered Fives and Fox nodded Drago was ready to watch Ahsoka's back "You ready Drago?" Ahsoka asked Drago nodded they all then stormed the bridge Drago activated his lightsaber a blck blade with white tint materalized Ahsoka activated her lightsabers one green and one yellow and short they were slicing and dicing the droids, Fox and Fives shot three droids and Fives ran up to a droid and ripped it's head off "Lock down the bridge" demanded Drago "HEY! that's my job...LOCK DOWN THE BRIDGE!" Ahsoka insited Five ran to the panel on the wall and shot at it "Were on lock down sir" Ahsoka walked over to a computer and started checking the files on the ship then out of nowhere a ship appeared and started shooting at the cruiser "Hey that's my ship...THAT"S MY SHIP!" Drago exclaimed "We need to evacuate" Fives insisted Ahsoka looked around "Lets try and detatch this part of this ship?" Fox nodded "It's possible, let's try it out" Fives pressed several buttons on a panel and there was a loud explosion and their part of the ship then the shooting and explosions stopped then the door opened up and Drago was sent flying by lightning "WAAAAAAA" Drago yelled when he saw flying, he then hit the wall "Fack" he fell to the floor Ahsoka went to attack when the figure stepping in forced chocked her "Master stop!?" the figure stopped and looked at Drago rubbing the back of his head "DRAGO!" the figure exclaimed Drago walked up and bowed "I thought you died" the figure said Drago smiled "Uhhhh yeah...died sure" Ahsoka looked at Drago and said "Who the hell is this?" Drago turned to her and said "This is my asshole of a former master Kyr'am" Fives laughed a bit then Kyr'am looked at Fives then he went quiet "Drago how did you survive?" Drago stutterd "Uhhhhh...Cryo...pod" Kyr'am almost laughed "Really?" Drago got embarresed "HEY IF YOUR SHIP IS ABOUT EXPLODE I THINK YOU'D DO THE SAME!" Ahsoka laughed "That's funny" Drago shot a glare at Ahsoka "It's dangerous" Ahsoka stopped laughing then looked down "Master Yoda asked me to find you and I have one request...I'd like to be a Master" Kyr'am looked like he was thinking "I shall think on it" Fives walked in the crowd and said "I'm glad you met your master and all but we might need to get off this ship thing" Drago nodded and started walking to the Ebon Hawk when he stepped inside his jaw dropped "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SHIP!, IT'S ALL...CLEAN" Kyr'am laughed Drago shot a glare at him and said "I'm taking my ship back" Kyr'am nodded.

5 hours later, Ahsoka was sitting on a chair watching Drago when he turned around she looked down he started walking towards her then he sat down across from her "I know that relationships is against the Jedi code but when I was training with Revan he told me and my...he told me that being in a relationship makes you stronger with passion I used this passion with my past relationship" Ahsoka was curious "What happened to her?" Drago then bluntly said "She died" Ahsoka then felt sorrow for him "Oh...I'm so sorry" Drago shrugged "It's fine she was a bitch" Ahsoka's jaw dropped "Like I said relationships make you stronger" Drago said as he put his feet on the table that was sitting in front of him "So if someone has feelings for someine else it's good?" Ahsoka asked kind of hidding her face Drago smiled and nodded "I sence you have feelings for me" Ahsoka blushed "N..No" Drago smiled "It's ok" Ahsoka smiled "Do you have feelings for me?" Drago smirked and nodded "What are you two up to?" Kyr'am asked when he stepped behind Drago "Oh just talking about how relationships make you stronger" Kyr'am nodded "That is true, it's time for us to go back to the Jedi Temple" Drago nodded he got up and started walking to the cockpit then sat in the pilots seat he set course for Coursant.

2 days later, They reached the Jedi Temple Drago landded the Ebon Hawk on a landing pad the door to the ship opened and Fives and Fox stepped off Drago and Ahsoka stepped off behind them Kyr'am was already off the ship they were walking thru the halls of the Jedi Temple to meet Yoda then Ahsoka pulled Drago to the side behind a pillar and embraced him with a long close kiss he kissed back passonitly the she stopped and looked in his eyes "Sorry" she blushed Drago smiled "It's perfectly fine" Ahsoka smiled then walked out from behind the pillar Drago followed behind and he put his hands behind his back they started walking to the Jedi Council room the guards standing outside the room let them pass both Drago and Ahsoka bowed "Masters" Yoda looked at him then got off his seat "Drago, I have decided to make you a council member" Drago bowed "Thank you master Yoda I am honoured to be part of the Jedi Council" Yoda walked up to him "Kneel Master Drago" Drago did as he was told then the room went dark and several lightsabers activated around him then Yoda activated his "Drago I now grant you the title of Jedi Council member, stand Master Drago" Drago stood up "Thank you Masters" Drago looked at Ahsoka and she was smiling then she stopped then blushed "Please sit Master Drago" Drago walked over to one of the empty seats in the council room then motioned Ahsoka to stand beside him she walked up and stood beside him and said "Yes master?" Drago whispered in her ear "I'd like you to meet me and Fives the cruiser at hangar 12" Ahsoka nodded "Of course Master" Ahsoka walked out of the council room.

30 mins later, Drago and Fives was waiting for Ahsoka to show up then he saw the door to the hangar open and saw her then smiled and walked up to her Ahsoka smiled then hugged Drago "Your old master is in trouble" Ahsoka then looked troubled "How so?" Drago pulled out a hologram projector and activated it then a figure was shown of a hooded man and the man said "Count Dooku we will win the war if I can manipulate a Jedi and covert him to the darkside" Drago turned off the hologram and said "That is Emporor Palpatine, I kept track of his comunications" Ahsoka was shocked "You bellieve Anakin will be the Jedi they will try to manipulate?" Drago nodded "Let's go and save Anakin" Ahsoka nodded and all three of them boarded the cruiser and set course to the emporor's office, when they made it to the office they saw Anakin walking inside when they landed they noticed another ship all three of them rushed onto the office and saw Master Windo and Anakin having a confrontation "ANAKIN STOP?!" Anakin turned around and looked directly at Drago "Why he can help Padme" Drago walked up to him " The only person who can help her...is you, he will cause her death...He must die" Anakin looked down and nodded Master Windo then cut right across Emporor Palpatine's chest and that was the end of Darth Sidious and the Sith, Anakin looked at Windo and said "I'm sorry Master" Windo looked at him and nodded Anakin walked up to Drago and said "Thank you, will padme be ok?" Drago nodded "she will the main cause is gone, you will be a father" Anakin looked dead in Drago's eyes "How do you know?" Drago put his hand on his shoulder and said "By the way you act" Anakin looked at Ahsoka and sighed "I'm sorry Ahsoka" Ahsoka nodded then said "I have a new Master...it's Drago" Anakin looked around then said "Take care of her Drago" He nodded then looked at Ahsoka "Let's get out of here" Ahsoka nodded then Drago and Ahsoka walked back to their cruiser and boarded the cruiser and set course for the Jedi Temple "What now master?" Ahsoka asked Drago looked at her and said "Let's find the rest of the sith" Ahsoka smiled.

2 years later, Drago and Ahsoka were walking around with Anakin and Padme "How's Luke and Leia?" Ahsoka asked Anankin looked at her and said "They're good, Luke is getting stronger ith the force" Drago looked at Ahsoka and nodded "Hey Padme, Anakin" they both turned to look at Ahsoka then she said "Me and Drago...we're getting married" Padme smiled and hugged Ahsoka and Anakin shook Drago's hand "Congrats my friend" Drago nodded and smiled "Thank you Anakin" Padme walked up to Drago and said "How's your master Drago?" Drago looked at Padme and said "Since the death of Sidieous I haven't seen him, but I know he's still alive he's always alive" Ahsoka walked up beside Drago "How's your ship Drago? still fixing it up?" asked Anakin Drago laughed "Yeah i'm making it more roomy, the cargo will be stored below" then out of nowhere a clone trooper ran up to Anakin and Drago and said "General's? we have a transmisson from Obi Wan Kenobi" Anakin looked at the trooper and said "On our way" Anakin and Drago walked to the dropship and turned on the transmission and Obi Wan's voice was heard "Anakin, Drago we have located General Grevious we need every Jedi to attack his war ship" Drago looked at Ahsoka and said "Ready for a fight?" Ahsoka smirked "Race you to our fighters?" Drago smiled "You're on" and they both started running to the Republic Cruiser with their fighters stored once they reached the cruiser Drago bumped into a youngling Jedi Drago looked down at the poor child "I'm so sorry youngling" he helped them up "It's ok Master Drago" the child smiled and ran towards the Jedi Temple "Children are sweeties don't you think" Drago smiled "Yep" they boarded the cruiser and they both ran to the cruisers hanger they both saw their fighters and they ran to them Drago's was black and red and Ahsoka's was red and white they both jumped into them and they took off into Coursants atmosphere the cruiser that carried their fighters followed behind them Drago said over the radio "I guess it's a tie" he laughed Ahsoka flew beside Drago and said "Yep" they then turned around and returned to the cruiser and they landed Drago and Ahsoka jumped out of their fighters and headed to the bridge once they reached the bridge Drago noticed a familiar trooper "FIVES?!" Drago exclaimed the trooper turned around "Drago, how are you doing sir?" Drago walked up to him and said "I'm great" he extended his hand and Fives took his hand and shook it "I thought you were killed?" Drago asked curiously Fives shrugged then said "They took all of the tumors out of all the troopers it turns out to be a Seperatist chip to turn us against the Jedi and kill them" Drago was surprised "How'd they do that?" Fives looked at the person infront of the hologram table and said "I believe General Shaak Ti will tell you" Shaak Ti walked up to Drago and bowed Drago bowed back "The Kaminoan's have betrayed us and now our top scientist are now cloning our army in fact our soldiers are more affective" she looked at Fives and said "No affence" Fives laughed and "No problem General" Ahsoka looked at Shaak Ti and said "Where's Grevious?" Shaak Ti looked at her and said "He is near the Hoth system" Drago looked at Shaak Ti and said "Gale?" Shaak Ti nooded "Let's get going shall we?" Shaak Ti looked at Fives and nodded then back at Drago "30 other of our cruisers are in the planets orbit" the Admiral of the cruiser set course for Gale.

3 hours passed, they entered Gale's orbit Drago, Ahsoka, and Shaak Ti went into the hangar and climed into their fighters and they took off out of the cruiser's hanger and they were in outer space Drago looked to his left and saw several Jedi fighters then he turned on his radio and said "Alright Jedi we will win this war and the galaxy with be free of fear and bloodshed" then there was chearing on the radio several hundred gunships started leaving the cruisers all the Jedi fighters started desending to the planet below and they all landed on the nearest Republic military base Ahsoka landed beside Drago and Shaak Ti landed on Drago's other side Drago noticed Obi Wan standing infront of Drago's fighter with Commander Cody Drago jumped out and was standing infront of Obi Wan and said "You find General Grevious?" Obi Wan nodded then said "And several other sith" Drago looked down then walked ontop of the base wall with bonoculars then he zoomed in on the enemy's base and said "We will try and flank our troopers around the seperatists while the Jedi distaract them" Commander Cody looked at him and said "That's a good paln and we can use our dropships to bomb them and take out the vulture droids" Drago nodded then handed Cody the bonoculars and walked down to Ahsoka and said "We're going to attack soon, so if we don't make it out alive just know I love you" Ahsoka hugged him and said "We're gonna make it".

6 hours later, Drago and Ahsoka were standing outside the base looking at the seperatist base then Drago turned to face the base and said "Let's the troops out and send them behind enemy lines" the dropships took off and turned invisible then they flew behind the enemy base and touched down and released the troops behind the enemy base and the dropships returned back to the base still invisible then they disabled their invisability and they landed then Obi Wan walked up to Drago and Ahsoka and said "We're ready to attack Master Drago" Drago nodded then several Jedi exited the base behind Drago "We fight for the peace in the galaxy" he said as he took out his lightsaber and activated it the rest of the Jedi activated theirs and they all followed behind Drago and Ahsoka stood beside him then he started walking towards the Seperatist base the doors opened up and several Sith's and battle droids excited the base the sith activated their lightsaber once the Sith and Jedi met halfway on the battle field Drago brought up a communicator and said "Attack now" out of nowhere the battle droids behind the Sith started getting mowed down by the troopers behind them Drago them yelled "FOR PEACE OF THE GALAXY!" Drago charged and the Jedi behind him and charged along side him the Sith started running towards Drago and the Jedi, Drago was the first to strike he cut below the waist of the Sith and cut him in half it was a huge battle against the Republic and Seperatist it lasted several days several Jedi and Sith perished but in the end the Republic won and after the battle Drago and Ahsoka got married Drago allowed Jedi to have romantic relationships. 


	3. Chapter 3

Freedom, Peace, Chaos

Chapter 3

It was 25 years after the death of Darth Sidious and the fall of the sith and the rise of a new Republic a new Jedi Order has been formed, Drago and Ahsoka have a surprise for the Jedi Council.

Drago was standing in front of the Jedi Temple and standing beside him was Ahsoka then Drago noticed Anakin, Obi Wan, Mace Windo, and Yoda walking towards Drago then all four of them stood in front of Drago and bowed "My friends, Ahsoka and I have a surprise come on out Drogun and Shae" two young children walked out from behind Drago "I will need some one to train them, Ahsoka and I are going to hunt down the rest of the Sith" Yoda stepped forward and said "Train them I will, More experience with training younlings I do" Drago nooded then looked at Ahsoka and she nodded he looked back at Yoda and said "That will be peferable" Yoda bowed then said "Follow me younglings learn you will" Drago and Shae looked up at Drago and Ahsoka "Go on don't be afraid of Master Yoda he's a good friend" Drago insisted putting his hand on their shoulders Drogun looked at Shae and nodded they gave Ahsoka and Drago a hug then they walked towards Yoda "Fun we will have hmm?" Drago looked at Anakin, Obi Wan, and Mace Windo "There is one sith and only one sith left and it's a man called Darth Plagueis, turns out he did not perish he is well alive and he is currently growing an army of Sith he is currently on the planet Korriban" Anakin looked at Obi Wan "I believe we should send all our crusiers and destroy the planet" Obi Wan looked at Drago then said "I know it sounds like a dangerious mission but I agree with Anakin, and while our crusiers are attacking the planet you can watch your children do their training" Drago looked down then back up at Obi Wan "We'll go with Anakin's idea" Anakin and Obi Wan bowed then walked away "Let's go see our children Drago" Ahsoak said smilling tugging his arm he smiled back and they both walked in to the Jedi Temple and walked to the training room once they reached the room the door slid open and they saw Drogun and Shae training with a training droid and a training saber "Trust the force feel it around you, look younglings your parents are here to watch you train" Drogun and Shae lifted their visors and smiled Drago walked in with Ahsoka and she sat down and he walked up to Shae and Drogun and pulled out his lightsaber "Soon my children you will have a lightsaber just for yourself, Obi Wan told me your lightsaber is your life if you lose it you lose hope in survival" Shae walked up to Drago and said "How did you get your lightsaber father?" Drago smiled and said "My very first master gave it to me his name was Revan my lightsaber was yellow to begin with then I changed it to a black lightsaber with a white trim" Drogun walked up "Can we see father?" Drago smiled and nodded he took out his lightsaber and lit it the black blade materialized with a bright white trim both Drogun and Shae went "Oooooo" Drago turned it off and put it away "When your ready to get your first lightsaber crystal your mother and I will be there to see" Yoda looked up at Drago and said "Indeed, train first then your lightsabers you will get later".

2 month's passed, Drogun and Shae were sitting waiting for their parents to arrive at the shuttle that would take them to the crystal caves on Ilam then out of nowhere they heard a voice "Hello children, time to go" they looked to their right and saw Drago walking towards them they then stood up and bowed "Hello father" Drago nooded "Where's mommy?" Shae asked "Up here" Shae and Drogun looked up and saw Ahsoka sitting on the shuttle "Hi mother" Ahsoka smiled and jumped down and stood beside Drago "You will now go and find your crystals" Drogun and Shae started getting excited "Be careful you will go thru a challenge to gain your crystal" Drago warned Drogun and Shae nodded to show that they understand Drago and Ahsoka walked on the shuttle Drogun and Shae walked onto the shuttle then made their way to the bridge "What colour do you think my lightsaber will be" Shae said excitedly Drogun shrugged then the door to the bridge slid open and Drago was standing there "Hello children, we're on our way to Ilam, it is a planet sacred to the Jedi" Drogun and Shae looked at each other then back at Drago looking excited Ahsoka walked around Drago and said "I once brought a group of younglings like yourselves to the caves, one of the younglings was a Wookie" Drogun and Shae eyes went wide "A WOOKIE!" they exclaimed Ahsoka smiled "Indeed".

15 mins later, "Attention younglings, we're going to land in front of the cave and your going to help me open it" Drago exclaimed as he was putting winter appropriate clothing on as well as Ahsoka as well as Drogun and Shae the made their way to the shuttle door, it slowly opened and the blistering cold winds hit their faces it sent a chill down thier spines Drago and Ahsoka were the first to step off the shuttle Shae and Drogun followed behind "Focus younglings use the force to open up the hidden door" Drago and Ahsoka raised their hand and closed their eyes Drogun and Shae followed their lead then there was a loud cracking noise coming from a large peice of ice it broke in half and split apart "well done younglings" Ahsoka added smiling they all stepped inside into a large room there in the center of the room Yoda was sitting there "Welcome Grand Master Drago and Master Ahsoka, Ahhh and the younglings have come to recive their crystals" Shae and Drogun walked forward and bowed at the same time they said "Hello Master Yoda" Yoda smiled and looked up and used the force on a mechanical device that had a very large crystal and the light shined on it there was also a very small glass panel he turned it towards a tall wall of ice covering an inner door the light shined on it and the wall melted the door behind it was revealed "Travel onward you must find your crystal you will" Drogun and Shae walked towards the revealed door then they looked back at Drago and Ahsoka they were smiling watching Drogun and Shae then walked in, inside was a cold dark and quiet cave "What now Shae?" Drogun asked Shae looked around then said "Trust the froce brother" Drogun closed his eyes and started walking Shae followed next thing they know Drogun walked into a wall and fell "Son of a..." he looked up to the ceiling of the and saw something glowing "What's that up there?" Shae looked up and said "What's what?" Drogun looked at Shae and said "are you joking it's as bright as the sun" Shae shrugged "Maybe it's yours" Drogun stood back up and wiped his hands and started climbing the icey wall "Be careful brother" Shae insited Drogun was already halfway up the wall then he fell at least 5 feet above the ground he slammed into the ground and Shae was leaning up against the wall then she said "I told you to be careful Jawa brain" Drogun growled "Shut up Wampa breath" Shae sneared at him Drogun got back up and continued climbing Shae just watched Drogun struggled to keep a grip onto the wall next thing he knew he was directly below the glowing object he reached out and held it with a firm grip and put it in his coat pocket then climbed down he missed his footing and he fell right in front of Shae "I see you got it" Shae snickerd Drogun groaned then stood up and rubbed the dust off his clothes "Now it's your turn to find your crystal" Shae closed her eyes and started walking they've been walking for at least 5 minutes then Drogun grabbed Shae and yelled "LOOK OUT!" Shae opened her eyes and saw she almost walked off a ledge "Thank you brother" Shae looked up and saw a shinning object "Well I guess thats my crystal" Shae jumped up and grapped a part of the roof of the cave and started moving towards the crystal then she qucikly grabbed it she then put it in her pocket and made her way back then she lost her gripping and started fallin Drogun quickly lifted up his hand and focused to keep Shae up using the force he brought her back to the safety of the ledge "Thank you once more brother" Drogun laughed second time I saved you" Shae just ignored what he said they than ran towards the cave exit when they noticed it was slowly getting covered by ice they quickened their pace and the ice was almost covering the entire door then Drogun and Shae slid under the ice and they both tumbled down in front of Drago, Ahsoka, and Yoda "I see you got your saber crystals?" Ahsoka joked both Shae and Drogun took out the crystals they found and Drago was impressed "Let's get back to the ship" Drago, Ahsoka started making their way back to the cruiser Shae and Drogun followed behind once they exited the structure the door to the cruiser opened up and Drago, Ahsoka, Drogun, and Shae walked back onto the cruiser after they got on the cruiser took off.

3 minutes after take off, Drago was escorting Drogun and Shae to a specific room on the ship after a couple of feet they reached the room Drago was taking them to "In this room you will create your own lightsaber" Drago insited before entering Drogun and Shae nodded in excitment the door to the room opened up and Drago stepped inside "Hello? Huyang?" there was a bunch of noises coming from behind a wall with drawers on it then a droid walked out "Ah Grand Master Drago good to see you, and I see you brought your children" Shae and Drogun walked forward in front of Huyang and bowed "Ahhh you will become respectiful Jedi, come closer come, come" they stepped forwards and a hologram came out of Huyang "What type of lightsaber would you feel most use to, a nice smooth hilt or a nice curved blade for agile now tell me Shae what kind of hilt would you feel like is right?" Shae closed her eyes and imagined her lightsaber a light, curved with a soft hilt made of cloth she told him what hilt she imagined Huyang looked at her and said "Interesting, very interesting" he walked to several drawers and he opened several and started looking for peices of the hilt then he gave her the peices and put up another hologram of a lightsaber diagram "Now young Drogun tell me, what does your lightsaber look like?" Drogun closed his eyes and imagined a heavy lightsaber fully metal so he told Huyang what his lightsaber looked like Huyang opened even more drawers and grabbed several pieces for his lightsaber "Now remember younglings follow the diagram" Drogun and Shae sat down and closed their eyes and their lightsaber parts started levitating and the parts started connecting all the pieces together, two minutes passed and the first one to finish was Drogun he stood up and activated a green blade started materalizing "COOL!" Shae exclaimed she then finished building her lightsaber she stood up slowly and she was catious about activating it but when she did a purple blade started materalizing "Well done younglings, you have created your own lightsabers and now you shall show your parents" Shae and Drogun deactivated their lightsabers and started walking towards the bridge once they reached the bridge Huyang walked in first and said "Grand Master Drago, Master Ahsoka your children have finished building their sabers" Drago turned around and said "Oh really?" Huyang stepped to the side "Younglings, show your parents your lightsabers" Drogun and Shae both activated thier lightsaber and Drago was impressed "Wonderful lightsabers children" then out of nowhere a seperatist warship came out of hyper space and started pulling their cruiser in with a tractor beam "Uh oh" Ahsoka added Drago took out his lightsaber then looked at Shae and Drogun smilling then said "Party time children" Ahsoka stood up and took out her lightsabers "Alright children lets make our way to the cruisers door" they all ran to the cruisers door and waited they could hear droids out side the door one of the voices said "That's a Jedi Cruiser, you open it" there was an argument between the two "No you open it" they were going at each other then Drago opened the door and activated his lightsaber then one of the droids that were arguing said "hey that Jedi opened that door for us" Drago sliced across the droids chest and the other droid aimed his blaster at Drago and Shae activated hers and cut the droids legs then it's neck cutting it's head off "Good job Shae" Ahsoka added Shae looked at Ahsoka and smiled "Let's continue on" Drago persisted as he continued on walking onto the warship then they heard sounds of metal hitting each other then Drogun saw destroyer droids and he ran towards them and activated his lightsaber and when they rolled passed him he sliced in the middle of them and the peices of the droids slid across the floor "Nice job son" Drago added smirking Drogun smiled they all started making their way to the bridge of the warship they fought pass several battledroids they were making incredible time "We're close to the bridge, we will kill everyone inside alright?" Drago asked all three of them nodded in agreement they finally reached the bridge Drago looked at Ahsoka and said "Heh remember we had a mission like this and my master had my ship" Ahsoka laughed a bit and nodded "Ok, let's get home" Drago and Ahsoka ran in first while Drogun and Shae were watching behind them they destroyed several battledroids Drago and Ahsoka cleared the bridge and Ahsoka exclaimed "Get in here young ones" Drogun and Shae walked backwards into the bridge deflecting blaster bolts Ahsoka closed the door and locked it from the inside "Good job young ones, now we just need to contact a near by Republic fleet" Ahsoka was already on one of the stations then she yelled "DRAGO!" Drago walked over to her and saw a Republic fleet on the radar "Set up contact" Drago insisted Ahsoka started pressing several buttons on the screen and she said "This is Jedi Master Ahsoka we need a quick evac, we're stuck on an Seperatist warship do you read?" there was static then thru the static she heard a familiar voice "I knew you'd get in trouble snips" Ahsoka laughed "It's good that your fleet was near by Anakin" there was a short pause then Anakin said "We got your location we're jumping out of hyperspace" out of nowhere several Republic Warships came out of hyperspace they started shooting at the warship trying not to hit the bridge Drogun then noticed gunships and three Jedi fighters coming towards the Seperatist cruier's bridge the gunship turned so it's side was facing Drago and then a clone trooper opened the gunship and placed a glass cutter on the window and Drago looked at Drgoun, Shae, and Ahsoka and said "Hold your breath" they did as they were told and held their breath and the clone trooper activated the glass cutter and the air in the bridge dissapeared in the vacume of space Drago and Ahsoka floated to their fighters and sat inside the lid of the fighters closed and they filled up with air, Drogun and Shae floated to the gunship and when they were in the ship the door closed and air filled the gunship "Glad you could come saves us Anakin" Drago said as he put his head set on his head a voice came out of the speaker in his head set "No problem Drago" once they reached the cruiser and landed and Anakin was standing waiting beside him was one of the new Night Trooper they weild a prototype weapon called the E-11 their armour had been made with Mandalorian iron once they landed Drago jumped out of his fighter and walked up the the trooper "I see the new Night Troopers are ready" Anakin laughed and said "No, no this is the only Night Trooper in commision currently" Ahsoka stepped out of her fighter and walked over and stood beside "We'll take him" she said as she was looking at the troopers armour Anakin looked at Ahsoka and said "He is actually a she, we're trying out a brand new female clone trooper program" Drago was impressed "So can we borrow her for a couple hours" Drogun walked out of the gunship and said "That's just wrong dad" Drago quickly turned and said "No, no not like that son" Drogun had a disgust look on his face Shae was still on the gunship laughing the Night Trooper snickered Drago shot a glare at her and the trooper stopped "Her name is NS-1760 but you may call her NS" Drago looked at her weapon and said "Is that a prototype as well" Anakin nodded "It's the E-11 it is faster and more acurate than the ordinary blasters our troopers have currently" NS saluted "I am at your command General" Drago smirked and said "You must watchover my children" NS looked at them Drogun was looking into the emmiter of his lightsaber then Shae hit the bottom of his lightsaber it went straight into Droguns eye and when he looked back up at Shae she was laughing at him then he tackled her NS looked back at Drago and went "Uhhhhhhhhhh" Drago looked at NS and said "Is there a problem?" NS shook her head then Drago smiled "Good" Drago and Ahsoka then walked away with Anakin and NS was left with Drogun and Shae "So young one's what's it like being the children of the Jedi Grand Master" Shae looked at NS and said "It's normal, nothing really interesting" NS looked a bit surprised then sat on top of a crate several clone troopers walking by looked at her she looked to her right and saw Drago walking back to them and NS stood at attention and Drago nodded at her to stand at ease and she sat back down "I have to go on a mission children, you have to finish your training when I return I expect you to know how to manage yourselves and your mother ok?" Drogun and Shae nodded in understanding Drago then smiled and embraced his children in a goodbye hug Drogun and Shae didn't want their father to leave but as the Jedi Grand Master he must do his part, Drago let go of his children and looked at his fighter and said "I must leave now" Drogun and Shae frowned then Shae said as she took out a hologram projector "Please hurry back father" Drago smiled and took the projector "I'll make sure I'm home in time to knight you and your brother" he walked to his fighter and climbed in he then started up his engine and waved goodbye to his children. 


End file.
